A New Beginning
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: A month after HB2, Nuada and Nuala come back to life. Nuada still despises the humans, but what can he do when he falls head-over-heels for one? Sorry summary sucks, the story is better than it sounds. Nuada/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came up with this Nuada/OC a couple days ago. As it's my first one, please, if you have any ideas, please tell me!**

Prologue

_It was dark, and Nuada couldn't see or hear a thing. He tried calling out to his twin sister, Nuala. _

"Nuala!"_ he cried out subconsciously, _"Nuala, it is me, my sister. It is Nuada. Can you hear me?"

_He heard a reply, but it was faint, as if it was coming from a far distance, _"Nuada. Yes, I can hear you, but just barely. I think our connection may be fading."

_It took a second for Nuada to realize what she was saying. They were dead, but their connection stayed for a while. But it wasn't going to be like that for much longer, _"Nuala, my sister, I am sorry for everything that has happened."

"And I, too, am sorry for the situation we are currently in, my _brother."_

_The connection faded, and Nuada grieved for his sister, his companion. It was then that he heard the voice. It came as if it were from a far distance, _"Now that he apologizes for what he has done, let us see if he can forgive the human race and learn to love them, as if they were a brother."

_Nuada woke up, and saw those horrible BPRD agents. He reached for his dagger, but he heard a voice yell, "He's alive! Shoot him with tranquilizers! Now! He may be armed and deadly!"_

_He felt a sharp pang in his hand,_ _and he fell again into a deep sleep. But as he slept, he wondered how is it that he was still alive, and how would this affect the connection between him and Nuala? He knew, though, that he would have to wait until he woke up to find the answers. And, of course, destroy the human race._

_These were just little things, however, compared to the troubles and agony Prince Nuada would soon have to face._

_--  
_

Chapter 1

_Melody's POV_

I ran my fingers over the wound, trying to see how lethal it was. It was deadly, in fact, and any normal person would have died from such a wound. Of course, this was no ordinary person. He was an elf, as I was told. From the kingdom of Bethmora. Oh, yes, I had read many books about this great ancient kingdom.

I sighed, somehow, this elf had died and come back to life. But how? I started to address the wound. When you're a doctor working in the BPRD, there is no such thing as a normal day. I was actually more than a doctor, I was also a cryptologist as well.

The BPRD didn't want to save him in the first place, but I pointed out to them that his twin sister was innocent, and the only way I could break their connection was by healing the both of them. I had finished with his sister, and was now working on the brother.

He was quite beautiful, in fact. Not by our standards, maybe, but he was. He had long, silver ha pale white skin, and a muscular body. Guessing from his body type, he was into martial arts. The warrior type.

Just as I finished stitching up his wound, his eyes burst open, "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in my office, mister," I said calmly.

"It is not 'mister'. I am Prince Nuada, Silverlance! Now let me go!"

"I'm sorry _Mr. Silverlance_," I said, "But as my patient, you must stay here until your wound heals."

He ran toward the door, trying to open it, "It's locked!" he said, sounding surprised.

"Yes. The BPRD told me that you were deadly, so I had the door locked so that you won't escape."

He pushed me into a wall, "Let me out!"

"No, you can't!" I replied. This enraged him, he slapped me hard.

And that was a big mistake.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Nuada's POV_

Imagine how surprised I was when I woke up and found a _human_ stitching me up! I jumped up and tried to open the door up, but the _human_ had the door locked. So I hit her. Hard. And I had never been in more shock.

She instantly grabbed my hand and flipped me over on my back and planted her foot squarely on my stomach. How could she have defeated me so easily? I asked her.

"First of all, you have just woken up from having stitches sewn into you. Second, one month of being dead can really take a toll on your body."

I looked up at her. For a _human_, she was quite beautiful. She had long, curly red hair with pale skin and green eyes. I actually would have found her attractive if she wasn't a _human_.

"Okay, okay. I give up. Please let me up, this hurts," I said, burning with shame that I had to both be defeated by a _human_, and having to admit being in pain.

She smiled, "Okay." She picked me up and helped me to the bed. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

Once again, I burned with shame that I had to admit to being hungry. Where was my pride? It's like all of a sudden, my weaknesses start to show through. "Um..."

I hated how the human seemed to pity me, "It's okay, Nuada. It's a normal part of life to feel that way. You shouldn't be ashamed if you feel hurt or hungry, or even if you have to use the restroom. Just tell me, and I'll be there for you!"

I was practically vibrating with rage. How could I have stooped so low? To have a human pity me! The very idea! I decided to not let any weaknesses show, "Actually, I am not hungry at all, _human_."

"I have a name, you know. It's Melody Williams. Williams. And if you want something to eat, just tell me, okay?"

"I'm sure I won't need any of _your_ help. But thank you for showing concern."

She smiled and walked out of the room. I sat down on my bed. How was it that I was alive? I knew that neither me nor Nuala had much to do with it. I winced as a wave of pain shot through my body. Why was I so weak? I wasn't used to this at all. Wait. I was a warrior. I wasn't going to just sit around. There was still a human race that had to be destroyed. I had to serve my people.

I searched for an opening, and found a window hidden behind a bookshelf filled with both medical books and books on mythology. I kicked them over, and shimmied out. I then ran for an hour without stopping. Normally, I could run for three hours nonstop, but in my current situation, I had to stop, and take a breath. Unfortunately, I was so exhausted, that I collapsed then and there.

I woke up when I felt an arm around my back, it was Melody. She swung my arm around her shoulder, and helped me back to the BPRD. When we got there, she laid me on the bed in her office, gave me some sleeping pills, and turned down the lights. Of course, she locked the door and all the windows as she walked out of the room. I fell once again back into a deep sleep.

************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up, feeling weary. There was the _human_, she was sitting over my bed, with a book in her hand. She looked up from her book, "Good morning, Prince Nuada. How are you today?"

I groaned, "I'm fine," I then grunted in pain, "I am feeling a lot of pain in my chest, however."

She smiled, "That's all right, nothing to be ashamed of. I'll just give you some painkillers."

"Thank you," It was then that I smelled the food. I stared at it, I was starving!

Melody chuckled slightly, "I made that for you. I got you some pizza and tomato soup. It's fresh." She handed the tray to me, and I slowly sat up.

I tasted pizza for the first time, and it was delicious! I ate two slices. Then I tasted the soup, and once again I was affected by this type of human food. It was after the third bowl of soup that I realized I was eating like a human pig. I never ate much in front of company. I pushed the tray away.

"You can eat more, if you want. It's not like I'm going to judge you based on how much you eat."

I shook my head, "No, thank you. I am satisfied for the moment."

She smiled, "Great, now let me fill you in on your situation. I was able to break the connection between you and you're sister for two hours, but it came back. Your sister is just fine, and I'll let you visit her tomorrow."

"That is good, but what happened to the other BPRD agents? You know, the demon, the pyrokinetic, the tin man, and the merman?"

"They quit, but Manning convinced them to come back. I came here two days later, and I frequently perform ultrasounds on Liz."

I was confused, "Ultrasounds? Do you mean that the fire starter is with child?"

"Yes. With twins. They are Hellboy's children."

"The demon? I didn't know they were married."

She shook her head, "They aren't yet. The wedding is going to be in three months."

I frowned, "In Bethmora, the law is that one mustn't have sex until one is married."

"Well, here, it is one's choice."

It was then that I remembered the merman that my sister loved. He wouldn't have been good enough for my sister anyway. But she loved him, and he risked his life as well as his friends life for her, "Does... Does Abraham Sapien know that we are alive?"

Melody shook her head, "No, I didn't. I wouldn't want to get his hopes up, hen crush them in case you two didn't survive the night. He hasn't been so well since Nuala died. You'll see them tomorrow, so you'd better get some sleep, since they are kind of pissed at you."

"Oh, great."

************************************************************************************************************************

The next day, Melody got me ready to see them. I was nervous, but I made sure not to let Melody see my feelings.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"Of course not," I lied, "Why would I be scared?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you tried to kill them numerous times, betrayed Abe's trust, and are the reason his true love died. I mean, Abe might not be able to do much, but Red has a terrible temper, and since Abe is his best friend, he might take that route called revenge."

"I am a warrior, and I'm not afraid of anything," I said, trying to sound confident.

"Okay," she said, "They are ready for the surprise f their lives. let me just go get Nuala, and then we'll be ready, okay?"

Melody came back three minutes with Nuala. We nodded to each other. Then Melody walked out to tell them that they had a surprise waiting for them on the other side of the door.

I was as ready as I'll ever be.

************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, please R&R! Your opinion matters! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thanx to those who reviewed, you rock! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! ^_^**

Chapter 3

_Melody's POV_

I was scared for Nuada. He didn't seem all that bad, but he did try to kill innocent beings. I walked out to announce the surprise. Abe was in the corner, looking thin and pale. Johann was fiddling with a small chair, and Red and Liz were picking out cribs for the twins from a catalog. None of them suspected that the twins were back.

I cleared my throat, "Um... sorry to interrupt you guys, but I have a surprise for you."

Abe didn't even look up, Johan answered, "Vhat is the surprise?"

I walked to the other side of the door, and brought the twins to the room.

"_Oh, mein Gott,_" Johann whispered.

Hellboy stood up, "What are you guys doin' here?"

"Abe, oh Abe!" Nuala cried out, running towards Abe. He looked up, and his eyes shone.

"Nuala? Is that you? It's impossible!"

She hugged him fiercely. For a moment there, it looked as if he would kiss her, but instead he hugged her back.

Red groaned, "Oh, Abe! You're supposed to kiss her!"

Abe leaned down and kissed Nuala gently. Everyone applauded, but it was then that I noticed Nuada in the corner, forgotten. I walked up to him.

"Are you scared for Nuala?" I asked him.

"She should marry someone that is the same race as her! Not someone who protects those vile humans!"

"Ah, it's not species that is bothering you, it's the fear that she will marry into a family of people who protect the humans," I said.

"They are hollow beings, caring only for themselves. They have never know love or compassion," he said, growing angrier by the moment, "They will never have enough for themselves, so they take from us."

I pondered that for a moment, "Okay, while we can be a little selfish at times, but you are wrong about one thing."

"And what is that?"

"We are capable of compassion and love. Us humans, what we do is in our nature, but nature can be fought, can't it?"

"What?" Nuada asked, confused.

I replied, "We can go against our instincts. We are tough creatures, and we can undo what we did. In fact, that's what we are doing now."

"What are you talking about?" the prince asked.

"I'll show you sometime," I said.

Then, Hellboy turned to us, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the prince. How's it been? Have you committed any murders yet?"

"Now, Red," I said, trying to dissolve a fight, "He is injured, so he can't fight. I also want to remind you of the connection between Nuada and Nuala."

Abe frowned, "You mean it's still there? The connection?"

"Yes," I replied, "I was able to break it for awhile, but it came back."

"Damn," Hellboy said, "That means I can't kick his ass!"

"No, you can't," I said.

"Melody?" Nuala asked, "Would it be possible for me and Abe to move in together?"

"No! Nuala, you cannot!" Nuada yelled. He jumped to his feet and looked as if he was about to attack Abe, "We were to stay together forever!"

"You didn't keep that promise, my brother when you ran away to destroy the humans. Now, I'm an adult, and i want to live with the one I love!" Nuala shot back angrily.

Nuada jumped up, and kicked Abe in the chest.

"Ooooomph!" Abe said as he fell to the ground.

I jumped and sailed through the air, and kicked Nuada in the back. We both fell to the ground. I pinned his hands to his back. He struggled, but I just held him still. Eventually, he calmed down.

"Are you calm now?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said, defeated.

I looked up, and noticed that everyone had left to celebrate.

"Nuada," I said, helping him up, "we really need to work on your social skills."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next day, I walked into Manning's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked.

"Yes, Melody. The others have asked questions about Prince Nuada. How is his condition? When can you stop treating him?"

"Well, he's in stable condition. However, I suggest we work on his people skills," I said, laughing a little.

"We want to put him in solitary confinement," Manning said simply.

"What?!" I said, jumping up, "Why would you want to do that?"

"He attacked Abraham Sapien yesterday. He plans to kill off the human race! Don't you tell me that he deserves special treatment!"

"No, he doesn't," I said, "but I think I can help him."

"How?" Manning asked, looking confused.

"My mother was a psychologist for psychotic murderers. I learned a thing or two from her when I was growing up. I'm sure I can help him. He's not the craziest one that I've seen."

He seemed to think about it for a while. He then answered, "Fine. But you have one month to do it. We can't have someone like him free for long."

"Okay," I said, accepting the deal, "But since it will take a lot of work, I want him to come to my house to live with me. It won't be that much of a danger to me since I can defeat him easily. Good thing that I've been practicing martial arts since I was four years old, and the surgery has really taken a toll on him. He is weaker for now, though it will pass in a month or so."

"It's a deal," Manning said, shaking my hand.

I smiled, "Great. Thanks." I walked out of his office.

I walked into Nuada's room, where he was reading one of my books on trolls, "Nuada?"

He looked up, "Yes? What is it Melody?"

"Pack your things, Nuada. You are coming to live with me."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I promise that there will be some romance between Melody and a mystery guy (though something will change all that). Soon, Nuada will learn about humans. Please R&R! ^_^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Thanx to those who reviewed, you rock! **

Chapter 4

_Nuada's POV_

"Well, this is it. It's not much, but it's home," Melody said as she got her keys out to unlock the front door of her tiny house.

"Why is it so tiny?" I asked.

"Well, usually it's just me. Sometimes when my boyfriend David is on vacation, he stays over here."

"Why isn't he here all the time?"

"He's in the army," she said, opening the door.

"Oh," I said, remembering that all a human cares about are fighting each other for land. God, I hated them so much.

We stepped inside, and Melody turned the lights on. I heard her gasp. There, holding out flowers and a box of human candy was a man in a military suit. He had short brown hair and a goofy smile.

Obviously, he was not one of the intelligent humans.

"Oh, David! You're back!" she screamed. She ran and leaped into his arms, "I've missed you so much!"

"I have too. I'll be here for a month, so we can do whatever we want," he said, looking at her in a seductive way. Melody giggled like an idiot.

I looked around, and saw a place to hold knives in the kitchen. If I could reach there and pick up one of the big knives, I could kill the humans and get out of this hellhole. I looked over to Melody, but she was preoccupied with kissing David. Inching quietly over to the knife was easier than I thought. Poor stupid humans. The world wuold be better once I rid the world of them.

I picked up the biggest knife I could find, and turned around. Imagine my surprise when I saw Melody holding a gun right next to my head.

"Thought I couldn't see you trying to kill us, right Nuada?" she asked, holding the big gun up to my face. I dropped the knife.

"How did you know?" I asked, bewildered.

"Um... who is this?" David questioned.

"David, this is Prince Nuada. He's from the BPRD, an elf of some sort. He tried to wipe out the human race last month by releasing the Golden Army. Luckily, his twin sister committed suicide to save Hellboy. For some strange reason, they came back to life. I'm investigating that right now," Melody explained.

"I mean, why is a serial killer in our house?"

"Oh, well... I told Manning I could show Nuada what wonderful creatures humans are."

I was annoyed that the two humans were talking about me as if I weren't there. I could probably try to escape again. I tried flipping over them, but while I was in midair, Melody grabbed my hand calmly, and sent me crashing down. Damn, I hated her. She was so cocky.

"Don't think you can kill me, Nuada. I have twenty guns hidden in this house, and five on me. Plus, I could kick your ass," she said, then she smiled at me, "Are any of you guys hungry? I have roast beef in the fridge as well as a bowl of mashed potatoes."

David nodded, and I just stared at her.

However, she just smiled, and headed over to the fridge.

--

After dinner, the human couple had a little too much wine to drink, and were singing human songs (very bad singing must I add).

Since their actions were so childish, I tried to communicate with Nuala, _Nuala, are you there?_

_Yes, my brother, I am._

_I am surrounded by idiots. _I said

She laughed, _Doctor Melody is very brilliant. You should trust her._

_She doesn't seem very intelligent when she's drunk._

_She's drunk?_

_Yes, very. _I answered.

_Listen, Nuada, just give them a chance. I'm sure you'll learn to love them._

_I doubt it._

_Nuada, I have to go, Abe is calling me_, Nuala said in an excited tone.

_Ok,_ I said, a little disappointed.

I couldn't believe that Nuala would leave me for a fish. It seemed stupid, and it hurt my feelings. I knew the whole "I'll destroy the human race" thing troubled Nuala, but I didn't realize that it would put such a strain on our relationship.

I looked over at the humans. David was asleep on the couch, and Melody was just sitting and staring at him. She turned to look at me, "Have you ever loved someone so much that you would keep a secret from them. And that secret that could change both of your lives?"

Obviously, she was sober enough to have a normal conversation with, but not enough to stop me from escaping. Somehow, though, I didn't have the heart to leave her. She seemed to want to talk to me. "No, I have never been in love with anyone," I answered.

She seemed shocked by that answer, "Never? But you're kind of good-looking!"

I was taken aback by her response, "Thank you... but I've just never found that special someone. I've been too busy trying to destroy the human race that it just never occurred to me. What secret are you keeping from David?"

She leaned in close to me, "Well, I've stopped taking birth control pills. I know it's wrong, but I really want to have a child with David. I'm twenty seven years old, and I want to have a family with him. I'm scared, too. He's in the military, and he has people shooting at him daily."

"You want to have a child with him?" I have never wanted to have a family. There never was anytime to start one even if I wanted one. Families set you back, and I just wanted to focus on my dream: to rid the earth of mankind. It was a dream that required no screaming children or a wife to worry about. Just me, myself, and I.

She smiled, "Yes, I do."

I nodded, "It is in the female human nature to want a child. Unfortunately, you humans multiply so much that you cut down our forests to make more room for your ever-growing species. That is how you broke the truth between our species."

"Yes, I have read about the truce between our two species," Melody said, now completely sober, "I've done some research, and I have concluded that humans believe only what they see. Your species kept hidden in the forests for years, and the coming generations weren't told about the truce. The truce simply faded."

"If you humans had even a trickle of honor, you would tell your coming generations of the truce," I said, getting slowly angrier.

"Well, if you hadn't kept hidden, we would have remembered elves. I think it's both of our faults," Melody said, fighting back.

"You are intelligent when it comes to making up stories, but not when it comes to facts, you really are an idiot" I said, "The humans are worthless creatures."

"No, we are not. We are capable of compassion and kindness. In fact, I'll start you on your calming activities," she said.

"What stupid activity will you have me do?"

--

She was going to have me take guitar lessons. A guitar was a stringed instrument somewhat similar to a lyre. Why would she have me stoop so low was a mystery to me.

"Because," she explained, "I believe it can calm those murderous impulses of yours."

I sighed, "When are my lessons?"

"In two days. Be ready."

Melody really was trying to kill me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, please R&R! I'll be posting a picture of Melody on my profile in a couple of days, so keep your eyes peeled! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently, I was addicted to , but I promise I'll try to update every two weeks, if possible. Unfortunately, I have started school recently, so the updates may take longer to be posted, but please don't get too angry! BTW, I found this really great song that inspired this story, so check it out! The tittle is ****Somewhere Out There**** by Our Lady Peace. ^_^**

Chapter 5

_Melody's POV_

I have to admit, it was pretty amusing to watch Nuada take guitar lessons from me. Every time he got a note wrong he would try to crush his instrument in frustration, but I stopped him by saying, "Hey, hey, does a prince crush an instrument in frustration? Is that dignified?"

I think he truly hates me.

_Nuada's POV_

I truly hate Melody. She's annoying, always acting like little miss perfect, always accomplishing every task that she comes upon. In a way, I guess, she is a little like me. We both have one thing that every great leader must have: motivation.

However, I was not motivated when it came to that horrible human musical instrument known as the guitar. It was so aggrivating though! The many notes were made just by moving your fingers the tiniest bit!

Numerous times, I would try to destroy that horrible object, but she would stop me. She would ask me if it was dignified to crush an object, and would any of the other great leaders crush an object simply because they could not understand something? I sighed, I was bored.

Melody looked into my eyes, as if she were reading me. Her green eyes made it seem that she could just look at you, and she would instantly know everything about you.

Finally, she said, "Hey, can I take you somewhere?"

"Where?" I said, looking at her suspiciously.

She got up, grabbed her bag, and simply said, "You'll see, Prince Nuada, you shall see."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Melody's POV_

David was at the gym working out with his man friends, and since he and Nuada didn't get along, I thought it was best to keep them separate and out of each others way. I was taking the elven prince to a secluded part of the woods just outside of town. It was especially beautiful at night because there weren't any city lights. It was just you, the moon, and the stars.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" Nuada said, obviously frustrated at the thought of not knowing where he was being taken, "Are we going back to the BPRD? Shall we see my sister?"

"Sorry, my prince," I said with just the tiniest bit of sarcasm, "We won't be visiting anyone in the BPRD for another month," I handed him a blindfold, "Here, put this on."

He looked at me suspiciously, "What is this for? Why do I have to wear this?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise."

Nuada sighed as he put on the blindfold, "You know, I am getting very tired of that answer."

I simply laughed.

--

I recognized the area, and parked the car. I pulled out a blanket, and two jackets, then went to help Prince Nuada, who was struggling with his seat belt again.

"Will you _please _tell me where we are going?" He once again demanded.

"Follow me," I said.

Using the full moon, I found the way to the secluded spot. It was as beautiful as I had remembered. The pine trees were everywhere except that spot, which was replaced with soft green grass.

I laid out the blanket, I then commanded Nuada to open his eyes "Okay, Prince. You may open your eyes in three, two, one..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Nuada's POV_

I took off the blindfold, and I was immediately was entranced by the beauty and simplicity of the secluded area. There were not any city lights, or garbage, or pollution. It seemed like one of the only spots that the greedy humans had not destroyed. Then realization hit me.

"Melody, how do you know about this place?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Well, I was driving to a party with David, and our car broke down right about here. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is. It makes me long for the time before the humans became so greedy, when the beauty of nature could be found just by turning around" I said, nodding.

However, this made me long for my sister, Nuala. What was she doing now? Where was she? What was she thinking? It made me uncomfortable that I had not thought about her in quite some time.

I also longed for my father. I had always loved him, so why had I killed him? Maybe I was so blinded by my beliefs that I did not care who I had to kill to get what I wanted. Still, the guilt of my sins weighed down on me. They were a burden!

I couldn't take it anymore! This wonderful place brought back painful memories of my family and childhood. I remembered my strained relationship with Nuala, and of how I cruelly murdered my father. I had to leave. Now.

"Can we leave? Please?" I asked.

"Why?"

"No reason, really. I'm just tired, that's all," I replied.

Melody looked into my eyes again, and seemed to study me, "All right, let's go."

We packed everything up, and we got into the car. It was then that I promised myself that I would not go back to that place again, because it was just too beautiful, yet too painful.

So, we left, and I said goodbye to that area and my father.

Forever.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, it took me three days to write it!!!!! Oh, and guess what? I'm now on , which is like , but you can create your own stories! My name is moviebuff123, and I already have two stories up! So, yeah, the next chapter of this story will be up at an unknown date, but PLEASE R&R this chapter! Nothing ANNOYS me more when ten people read your story, and you only have two reviews! ^_^ **


End file.
